<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>learning to love, learning to protect. by snowangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062348">learning to love, learning to protect.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels'>snowangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abo-kpop zombie apocalypse. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu always promised to protect seokmin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abo-kpop zombie apocalypse. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>learning to love, learning to protect.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>they had been walking for hours. ever since they had woken up that morning, the pair had been walking down the road in search of a new shelter. their last one, torn apart by the undead, fellow survivors left behind, not knowing whether they made it out or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but they couldn’t worry about them anymore. now, it was the two of them, together. feet tired, hungry and thirsty, hoping to find some place to rest without the worry of the undead sneaking up on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>their last shelter had been surrounded by fence; inside, a nice farm and a small group of survivors to welcome them. but, a foolish mistake of leaving the gate locked loosely had let in too many undead during the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seokmin, an omega survivor, could remember waking up in the middle of the night to the cries of a woman and the moans of the walking dead. he had turned to his partner and his lover, mingyu, with shaking hands, shouting at him to wake up. he could still visibly remember the way the two had ran with what little they could carry, trying not to watch as some of the people they had considered friends were eaten right in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the first few nights were spent in a cold cave. seokmin’s heat had hit only two days after the event, leaving him a panting and needy mess. without heat suppressants, mingyu had to undress them both and care for his lover, give him what he needed to calm the pain. they stayed there for a week, mingyu giving seokmin what was left of their food and water in between the sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after it was over, seokmin cried. he had felt terrible for using their supplies, but mingyu had simply wiped his tears and told him he couldn’t help natures cycle. then, the two hiked off, looking for somewhere better to spend their life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seokmin still smelled of heat slightly, but mingyu kept a firm grip on his hand in case of any alphas they should encounter. quietly, they walked, hand in hand, growing more and more tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then they heard the engine of a vehicle from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stay behind me,” mingyu mumbled to the shorter, who simply pulled out his gun and did as told. they moved to the side, standing and hoping whoever were to pass by would leave them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>distantly, mingyu could see a red truck driving down the road. as it neared closer, it started to slow, and mingyu cursed at himself for not trying to hide. he looked behind him at his boyfriend, who looked a bit concerned, before pulling out his own gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the truck stopped only a few feet away from them. instantly, the doors opened, and out came five men, two smelling like betas and the other three smelling like alphas. they were mostly white, though one of the betas seemed to be hispanic. instantly, mingyu stood taller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”you speak english?” one of the alphas said, with a greying beard and a shotgun in hand. mingyu could feel seokmin grab a hold of his shirt, and though he relaxed a little, he still kept a firm grip on his gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes,” mingyu replied, eyeing up the men more. they were all carrying guns, and knives in their belts. if things were to get out of hand, they’d be outnumbered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the man nodded, then tried to peek behind mingyu. seokmin shrunk further behind, still with a tight grip on his gun, while mingyu pointed his gun at the man. instantly, the others raised their guns as well, except for the man with the beard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”calm down there son!” he yelled, laughing a little, “i just wanted to get a look at the ‘mega. awfully pretty i bet, why’s he hiding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mingyu could feel seokmin tense up, and so he mumbled with a deep growl, “shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the man laughed, and soon the others joined in. as the laughing turned to silence, the man suddenly lifted his gun towards mingyu’s head, a scowl on his face, “five against two, I believe,” he snickered, obviously amused by the situation, “lower your guns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mingyu looked behind him towards his mate, watching seokmin lower his gun but keep his grip on his alpha. mingyu growled lowly, but lowered his gun as well, not wanting to bring harm to his mate if he were to defy orders. as soon as both were lowered, one of the betas walked forward and grabbed the guns from their hands. then, who mingyu now guessed to be the pack alpha, walked towards the now unarmed pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in a split second, he reached towards seokmin’s arm and pulled, making the omega stumble sideways and lose his grip on his mate. mingyu tried to reach out, but the glock of a gun to his head made him pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seokmin fought until he saw the gun, and instantly, he stilled. the alpha holding him laughed, and pocketed his own gun as he did. gripping seokmins face, he turned it side to side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pretty. not as feminine as an omega usually is, but pretty,” the alpha mumbled. seokmin pulled out of his grip at the words, but the man didn’t seem to mind, instead gazing over the others body. mingyu growled at the side, but was gripped by another one of the alphas before he could move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the head alpha watched him, a smirk on his face. then, he started to drag seokmin towards the truck, yelling loudly, “let’s bring the dog and the princess along with us, fellas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>loud cheers erupted as the men started to pile up in the truck. mingyu allowed himself to be dragged along and pushed into the backseat, in between one alpha and beta. he couldn’t see where seokmin was in the front, but he could feel their bonding mark burn as seokmin’s body and scent filled with fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seokmin couldn’t stop shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after driving for what felt like forever, the men finally stopped at what the omega could assume was their territory. it was an old house, an off white and surrounded by a horribly painted fence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seokmin and mingyu were both dragged inside, sat inside a room, tied by their wrists and gagged with duct tape before the men finally left them. seokmin had whined loudly, but let mingyu lead the omegas head onto his lap. the alpha tried his best to pet through his hair with his wrists tied together, and seokmin almost cried at the gesture. he was so scared, not knowing what the men were going to do to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after what felt like hours, the door opened. the men, all of them it seemed, walked into the room. the alpha that seemed to be their leader stalked towards the two of them with another alpha in tow. the second alpha swiftly grabbed seokmin by the hair, earning a loud whine from the omega. mingyu growled against the duct tape, starting to stand as they dragged seokmin away from him, but the leader grabbed him by his bound arms, keeping him still as he pulled out a gun and pointing it towards his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re not so tough when you’re bound up, huh?” the alpha laughed loudly, while seokmin was dragged into the middle of the room. he was let go and kicked down onto his back, held in place by the boot on his stomach. mingyu’s eyes begin to water at the abuse his omega was suffering through, and once again tried to pull away only to be slapped against the face by the leaders gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his vision blurred, but he could still hear seokmin shrieking loudly against the tape. mingyu’s vision came back to him as he curled up on his side, watching as the leader walked away from him and let one of the other alphas and one beta take charge of holding him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seokmin continued to cry and scream against the tape, and as the leader reached him, the boot on his stomach let up. the leader instantly climbed on top of the omega, earning a loud whine and tied hands coming up to push away. the alpha laughed, then ripped off the tape harshly from the omegas mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>instantly, seokmin started to scream for mingyu. the younger’s heart swelled in pain and anger as the leader then slapped seokmin, silencing him after another small whine of pain came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shut up fucking bitch!” the alpha yelled himself. he motioned for the second alpha to come over and soon, seokmin’s wrists were held above his head in a tight grip. seokmin couldn’t help but start to cry as the strange alpha started to run his hands up his stomach, exposing him to everyone in the room. the hands felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he couldn’t help but squirm against the two alphas and plead under his breath for them to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mingyu himself was struggling against the two men holding him back. he was now stood up, back against the alpha as the beta held the leaders gun in his grip. his own duct tape was ripped off at some point, to which he started to yell at the men to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they ignored him, and the leader started to tug on seokmin’s leggings. the omega shrieked yet again, trying to kick out but not being able to due to the weight of the alpha. as soon as the leggings reached his ankles, the alpha pulled his underwear down as well. seokmin started to cry pitfully as his legs were spread and hands felt all over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“princess is so pretty,” the alpha mumbled to himself as he grabbed the omega in places that only mingyu should’ve touched. seokmin continued to cry and struggle, but it was no use as he was overpowered by the two alphas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>everything around the omega was becoming a blur as something was pushing inside him. he wailed, closing his eyes and pushing and trying to get his legs back together. tears streamed down his face quickly, and he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was suddenly slapped and grabbed by his face, forced to look up at his violator as the man pushed another finger inside him, “look at me you fucking slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fingers continued to prod at him, inside him, and he could feel himself burning in pain. he cried and cried, pleading under his breath and trying to pull against the hands. he couldn’t hear anymore, everything becoming blank noise as his whole world started to spin as the man pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then suddenly blood splattered all over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a gunshot sounded out, and the man’s dead body dropped on top of him. more gunshots sounded out and soon he felt someone grabbing him. the scent was so familiar, his head rested against a familiar chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“gyu, ‘m sorry,” seokmin cried, only to be shushed by his mate. as best they could, they sat there for what felt like hours. seokmin tried not to look at all the dead bodies of the men around him. tried to wipe the blood off, but having to let mingyu do it with still tied hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>at some point, mingyu helped seokmin redress and found a knife in the house’s dirty kitchen, gently cutting through each other’s bindings. from there, they grabbed what they could and headed off, seokmin clinging onto mingyu as they walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and mingyu swore to never let anyone touch his mate again quietly in his head as they curled against each other that night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>